As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses continually seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users of information is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems, including computer systems, typically include at least one microprocessor, memory, and various input and output devices. The power consumed by a microprocessor typically generates heat in the interior of the computer system. As computer systems grow in speed and shrink in size, issues of heat dissipation and component spacing in the interior of the computer system become more important. The heat generated by a microprocessor is especially problematic in multiple processor systems, including many server systems, in which multiple processors are located on a single motherboard. Because most microprocessors do not have a physical structure to remove the heat generated by the microprocessor, many computer systems include a heat sink that is placed near the microprocessor to dissipate the heat generated by the microprocessor. Heat sinks are used to draw heat away from the microprocessor and the motherboard.
In multiple processor computer systems, a single heat sink is used with each processor in the computer. In this manner, as a computer system is designed and manufactured to include one, two, or multiple processors, a heat sink is included with each processor in the computer systems. In many configurations, the heat sink is placed on the surface of the microprocessor package and physically rests on the microprocessor. Because of the physical configuration and layout of many computer systems, the processors of the computer system are often aligned or placed along a row on the motherboard of the computer system. In this configuration, a single, modular heat sink is associated with each processor, and a modular heat sink is included with each processor of the computer system. In this configuration, in a multiple processor computer system, when a modular heat sink is placed on each processor, a small gap, typically having a minimal clearance of 1″ or more, will often exist between each of the modular heat sinks. The gap between adjacent heat sinks provides a mounting clearance between adjacent heat sinks and the structure of the chassis. The gap is intended to prevent mounting interference between adjacent heat sinks and the chassis that may otherwise exist due to manufacturing process tolerances. Any mounting interference between adjacent heat sinks or the chassis could have a negative impact on the thermal interface between the heat sink and the heat sink's associated heat source, thereby degrading the heat sink's ability to remove heat or energy from the interior of the computer system.
Many heat sinks include a design that includes a base with a number of parallel fins coupled to the base. In an effort to dissipate ever greater amounts of heat, heat sinks are becoming more dense over time, and the fins of the heat sink are being spaced more closely to one another. In some instances, the geometries of heat sinks are approaching twenty fins per inch. In the case of modular heat sinks aligned along a row, the close spacing of the fins of each heat sink cause some circulated air to bypass the fins of the heat sink and pass through the gap between adjacent heat sinks, as the resistance to air flow is greater through the fins of the heat sink as compared to the gap between the heat sinks. The passage of air through the gap between modular heat sinks prevents the combination of the modular heat sinks from reach their cooling effectiveness, as flowing air passes between the modular heat sinks instead of passing over the fins of each heat sink.
Some designs have attempted to prevent the issue of air bypass through the gap between modular heat sinks by placing a barrier or divider in the gap between adjacent heat sinks. This barrier is typically composed of a plastic or foam material and attempts to prevent flowing air from moving through the gap between adjacent heat sinks. This solution, however, is less than optimal in that any gap between the barrier and the heat sink produces a bypass for flowing air and the placement of a barrier between adjacent heat sinks necessarily reduces the space and surface area of each heat sink over which air can flow into and out of the heat sink.